futbolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gareth Bale
Gareth Frank Bale, mejor conocido como Gareth Bale o simplemente Bale (16 de julio de 1989, Cardiff) es un futbolista galés que juega como centrocampista en el Real Madrid de la Primera División de España. Es sobrino del ex delantero del Cardiff City Football Club Chris Pike, uno de los máximos anotadores históricos del citado club. Considerado como uno de los más grandes talentos emergentes de la Premier League y del mundo en la actualidad, —reflejado en su rendimiento y lista de distinciones acumuladas—, ganó en diciembre de 2006 el Premio Carwyn James como mejor deportista joven del año que otorga la BBC galesa, mientras que fue elegido como el mejor jugador de la Premier League de las temporadas 2010-11 y 2012-13 siendo el cuarto galés en conseguirlo —y el primero en repetir desde Mark Hughes, uniéndose ambos a la lista de bicampeones formada por Alan Shearer, Thierry Henry y Cristiano Ronaldo—. Esa misma temporada conquistó además el título de mejor jugador joven de la Premier League y mejor jugador del año por la asociación de periodistas del fútbol inglés, uniéndose a sus inclusiones en el equipo ideal del año de la Premier League durante tres temporadas consecutivas. A nivel europeo, el jugador fue incluido en 2011 el equipo del año por la UEFA. Internacional absoluto con la selección galesa comenzó jugando como defensor lateral zurdo con un destacado golpeo de falta directa. Gradualmente fue reconvirtiéndose en el Tottenham Hotspur en un jugador más ofensivo hasta llegar a anotar en una temporada con los «spurs» un total de veintiséis goles, veintiuno de ellos los hizo en Liga, estableciendo así un nuevo récord dentro del club. Trayectoria 'Inicios' Gareth llamó la atención del Southampton Football Club con apenas nueve años, cuando disputó un torneo de seis contra seis con el Cardiff Civil Service Football Club. Durante su adolescencia, además del fútbol, también practicó otros deportes como el hockey, el rugby o el atletismo, siendo capaz de correr los 100 metros en 11,4 segundos. La superioridad que mostraba a la hora de practicar deporte provocó que el profesor de educación física del instituto Whitchurch High School de Cardiff, Gwyn Morris, le hiciera unas reglas específicas para seguir mejorando. Éstas le valieron para ayudar, con dieciséis años, al equipo sub-18 de su instituto a ganar la Cardiff & Vale Senior Cup, y para posteriormente ingresar en la academia del Southampton F. C. en Bath. Sus notables aptitudes quedaron reflejadas en sus calificaciones y galardones en educación física, y en especial en las palabras de su preparador Morris: “Gareth has a fierce determination to succeed and has the character and qualities to achieve his personal goals. He is one of the most unselfish individuals that I have had the pleasure to help educate.” “Gareth tiene una fuerte determinación para triunfar y el carácter y las cualidades para llegar a las metas que se proponga. Además es una de las personas menos individualistas que he tenido el placer de educar.” Gwyn Morris. 13 de enero de 2007. Cardiff. 'Southampton F. C.' ale debutó con el primer equipo de los Saints el 17 de abril de 2006, casi al término de esa temporada, con apenas 16 años y 275 días, edad que le convirtió en el segundo debutante más novato en la historia del club. El debut del galés fue en un partido contra el Millwall Football Club que acabó con victoria de 2 a 0.25 La siguiente temporada, la 2006/07, Bale se afianzó en el equipo titular del Southampton, que por aquel entonces se encontraba en la Championship —la segunda división inglesa— tratando de alcanzar el ascenso a la Premier. En el primer partido del campeonato, el 6 de agosto de 2006, Gareth marcó su primer gol oficial con el club, de libre directo ante el Derby Country.26 En la siguiente fecha volvió a marcar de tiro libre, esta vez en St Mary's contra el Coventry City, y en el tercero, ante el West Bromwich, estuvo a punto de volver a repetir cuando mandó un espectacular disparo de falta al palo. Antes de que se acabara el año 2006 Bale marcó otros tres goles más. El 11 de noviembre anotó contra el Sunderland y en el mes de diciembre ante Hull City y Norwich, siendo estos dos últimos goles de libre directo.thumb|274px Su gran inicio de temporada le valió para ganar el premio Carwyn James, que otorga la BBC de Gales, como Mejor Jugador Joven del año 2006,28 y meses después, el 4 de marzo de 2007, nuevamente fue nombrado Mejor Jugador Joven, pero de la Football League. La prensa calificó la temporada de Bale como «increíble».29 Su último partido con el equipo del sur de Inglaterra fue en la primera ronda de las eliminatorias de ascenso a la Premier ante el Derby County —curiosamente el equipo contra el que anotó su primer gol de profesional—, el 12 de mayo de 2007, partido en el que se retiró lesionado. Acabó la temporada con un registro de cinco goles en un total de cuarenta y cinco partidos. 'Tottenham Hotspur F. C.' Gareth Bale fichó por el Tottenham Hotspur F. C. el 25 de mayo de 2007, firmando un contrato por cuatro años, el Tottenham pagó £7 millones al Southampton FC más una serie de incentivos por los cuales el traspaso podría alcanzar la cifra de £10 millones de libras, unos €14 millones. Gareth disputó su primer partido con el equipo londinense el 12 de julio de 2007 en un amistoso contra el St Patrick's Athletic, siendo sustituido en el minuto ochenta por molestias en una pierna. Su primer partido oficial con los Spurs fue el 26 de agosto en Old Trafford, campo del Manchester United. El 1 de septiembre, en su segundo partido oficial, marcó su primer gol, fue en un empate a 3 contra el Fulham. Tras regulares campañas en el Tottenham, llegó la temporada 2010/11. En ese curso el galés irrumpió en la escena del fútbol mundial con un histórico hat-trick ante el Inter en la Champions. Jugando por la banda izquierda, como interior y aún con ciertas obligaciones defensivas para con su compañero en el lateral zurdo, Benoit Assou-Ekotto, Bale firmó un segundo tiempo deslumbrante en el Giuseppe Meazza. El Tottenham perdía por 4 a 0 al cabo de los primeros 45 minutos, pero tras el descanso apareció la figura de Bale para marcar tres goles y augurar un remontada para los Spurs. El milagro finalmente no se concretó (4-3) pero aquel encuentro, más que por la victoria del Inter, se recuerda por la notable actuación del galés.30 Tras su gran rendimiento en el año 2010, dando asistencias de gol y marcándolos, grandes equipos de Europa como el Manchester United, el Chelsea, el Real Madrid31 o el Fútbol Club Barcelona32 se interesaron en ficharle. Sin embargo Bale renovó su contrato con el Tottenham en marzo de 2011.33 Al término de esa temporada fue elegido Mejor Jugador de la Premier, superando a futbolistas consagrados como Tévez, Van der Vaart o Vidić.34 Durante su estadía en Londres, Gareth fue variando su posición sobre el césped progresivamente, partiendo como lateral, luego como interior y extremo, hasta llegar a mediapunta. Esta última variación se dio durante la temporada 2012/13 cuando André Villas-Boas comenzó a alinearlo detrás del delantero. En esta posición aumentó considerablemente sus cifras goleadoras, evidenciándose esta situación en el hecho de que acabara febrero de 2013 con un registro de quince goles en la Premier. Bale también fue determinante en la Europa League, marcando dos goles de tiro libre en los Dieciseisavos de Final contra el Olympique Lyonnais, que le dio al Tottenham el pase a los Octavos de final. En octavos se toparon con el Inter, al que derrotaron por 3 a 0 en la ida, marcando Bale el primer tanto. Ese resultado sería el que a la postre les clasificaría para la siguiente ronda porque en la vuelta perdieron por 1 a 4.35 En cuartos el Tottenham caería eliminado ante el Basilea.thumb El galés culminaría la temporada marcando el gol del triunfo, ante el Sunderland, en la última fecha de la Premier, resultado que finalmente no le bastó para elevar a los Spurs a la zona de clasificación para la Champions. No obstante, Bale fue elegido como el Mejor Jugador de la Premier. Además, sus veintiún goles en liga le sirvieron para establecer un nuevo récord de goles anotados con el club en una misma temporada de la actual Premier.20 En total, sumando sus apariciones tanto con los Spurs como con la selección de Gales, Bale terminó la temporada con un total de 31 goles y 17 asistencias.36 Su notable rendimiento le valió para ser nominado, al lado de futbolistas como Cristiano Ronaldo, Messi o Ribéry, entre otros, al premio como Mejor Jugador de Europa que entrega la UEFA.37 'Real Madrid C. F.' El 1 de septiembre de 2013 se anunció oficialmente su traspaso al Real Madrid Club de Fútbol.38 Las cifras de la operación variaron según los diferentes medios de comunicación, diario Marca lo cifró en €91 millones39 mientras que el diario As publicó que, según fuentes del Tottenham, fueron €101 millones.40 Bale firmó un contrato por seis temporadas con un sueldo de €10 millones netos por cada una, convirtiéndose así en el primer futbolista galés en la historia del club. Debutó con la elástica blanca el día 14 de septiembre, ante el Villarreal en El Madrigal. En ese mismo partido, además, Bale se estrenó como goleador al marcar el primer tanto de su equipo. El galés anotó el 1 a 1 parcial y acabó siendo reemplazado por Di María mediada la segunda parte. Tres días después, ante el Galatasaray, hizo su debut en Champions como madridista al ingresar en el minuto 64 en sustitución de Isco, cumpliendo una buena y activa actuación en el tiempo que estuvo en cancha, incluso botó la falta que acabó con el cuarto gol favorable a los blancos. El 29 de octubre debutó como titular en el Bernabéu, ante el Sevilla, marcando dos goles y dando dos asistencias en la contundente victoria de los blancos por 7 a 3. El primer tanto lo marcó con un colocado zurdazo a la escuadra y el segundo con un tiro libre que se desvió en el defensa sevillista Moreno. En el siguiente partido liguero, contra el Rayo Vallecano, contribuyó al triunfo de su equipo con dos nuevas asistencias, demostrando otra vez sus dotes de pasador. El 5 de noviembre anotó su primer gol como madridista en la Liga de Campeones, lo marcó en Turín ante la Juventus con un remate pegado al palo que hizo inútil la estirada del portero italiano Buffon. El encuentro acabó con empate a dos, resultado que sellaba virtualmente la clasificación de los blancos a la siguiente fase. En el siguiente partido, de Liga contra la Real Sociedad, colaboró con una asistencia a Khedira. El 23 de noviembre, de visita ante el Almería, marcó su cuarto gol en el campeonato y cuatro días más tarde, en Champions, abrió el marcador ante el Galatasaray con un tanto de libre directo. El 30 de noviembre el galés marcó su primer hat-trick con el Madrid, lo logró ante el Valladolid en el Bernabéu.48 Bale anotó el primero de cabeza, el segundo con un suave remate de derecha y el tercero de zurda tras un pase de Marcelo, dando además la asistencia a Benzema en el otro tanto que completó la goleada de 4 a 0. Gareth se convirtió así en el segundo británico en conseguir un triplete, tras Gary Lineker, en la historia de la Liga. Se estrenó como goleador en 2014 en el primer partido de la segunda vuelta de la Liga, contra el Betis en el Benito Villamarín, anotando de falta directa el segundo tanto de su equipo en la victoria final de 0 a 5.51 El 8 de febrero, ante el Villarreal, marcó el primer tanto de los blancos dando además una asistencia a Benzema.52 El 26 de febrero los blancos disputaron la ida de los octavos de final de la Champions, enfrentándose al Schalke 04 en el Veltins Arena. El Madrid se impuso por un contundente 1 a 6, marcando Bale un doblete.53 El 16 de abril disputó la final de la Copa del Rey ante el Fútbol Club Barcelona. Bale marcó el tanto de la victoria en el minuto 85 tras una carrera de 60 metros,54 conquistando así su primer título con el equipo blanco.thumb|308px El 24 de mayo disputó la final de la Liga de Campeones ante el Atlético de Madrid. Marcó un gol rematando de cabeza un balón que golpeó Ángel Di María y despejó Thibaut Courtois. El gol sirvió para poner el marcador del partido a 2-1 a favor del Real Madrid. El partido acabó con la victoria del Real Madrid por 4-1. Con ese gol, consiguió ser el tercer jugador del Real Madrid que marca un gol en la final de la Copa del Rey y otro en la final de la Liga de Campeones en la misma temporada. Selección Nacional 'Gales' Gareth destacó precozmente en la selección sub-17 de su país, Gales, ya que sólo disputó 3 partidos. John Toshack le ofreció la oportunidad de debutar con la absoluta el 27 de mayo de 2006 en un partido contra Trinidad y Tobago. En su segunda aparición, contra Eslovaquia, hizo un gol en una de sus especialidades: los lanzamientos de falta, convirtiéndose así en el jugador galés más joven en marcar en partido oficial. En las clasificatorias a la Eurocopa 2012, Bale es uno de los titulares indiscutibles y una de las figuras de la selección Galesa junto con Craig Bellamy, Aaron Ramsey y Ryan Giggs, convirtiendo goles importantes. A pesar de ello la selección de Gales no logró clasificar, ya que tenía en su grupo a rivales duros como las selecciones de Inglaterra, Suiza o Bulgaria, entre otros.thumb Reino Unido Bale, quien en su momento estaba dentro de la edad límite para competir en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres de 2012 fue considerado para conformar la selección de fútbol del Reino Unido para competir en dichos juegos. Personalmente expresó que le "encantaría" jugar en las Olimpiadas, yendo en contra de los deseos de la Asociación de Fútbol de Gales. Pese a la falta de apoyo de la asociación galesa, esta no se interpuso a los deseos de los jugadores galeses que deseaban ser parte del equipo olímpico británico. No obstante, Bale no pudo formar parte del combinado británico ya que en junio de ese año se le empeoró una lesión de espalda que venía acarreando. 'Reino unido' Bale, quien en su momento estaba dentro de la edad límite para competir en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres de 2012 fue considerado para conformar la selección de fútbol del Reino Unido para competir en dichos juegos. Personalmente expresó que le "encantaría" jugar en las Olimpiadas, yendo en contra de los deseos de la Asociación de Fútbol de Gales . Pese a la falta de apoyo de la asociación galesa, esta no se interpuso a los deseos de los jugadores galeses que deseaban ser parte del equipo olímpico británico. No obstante, Bale no pudo formar parte del combinado británico ya que en junio de ese año se le empeoró una lesión de espalda que venía acarreando. Categoría:Jugadores del Real Madrid Categoría:Jugadores del Tottenham Hotspur Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Jugadores de Gales Categoría:Mediocampistas